


Close To You

by Soulure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sam is a dedicated student, Some Fluff, but also cares about his brother, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulure/pseuds/Soulure
Summary: Sam had been comfortably settled in a town that gave him a decent education and had everything he needed to let him succeed. Between the stress of the hunt he wasn't involved with and his schoolwork, sometimes his nerves are't as easily calmed as he would like. Sometimes he needs to find outlets to release his array of emotions. Sometimes he needs to talk about his feelings.He does.





	

A soft sigh passed through Sam's lips as he chewed at the rubber eraser on his pencil, a small frown on his lips as he forced himself to work at his Trigonometry homework. Slowly but surely, he managed to find the six trig functions of some radical, which honestly made his brain hurt.

He glanced up for a minute to look at the clock that was hung above their barely there kitchenette. It was roughly seven and his stomach had been continuously rumbling but he had been working too hard to notice that he needed something in his stomach.

After working on another problem, he finally set his pencil down and got up to scour the fridge and even the cabinets to see if there was anything, _anything_ that they had that he could eat.

Much to his surprise, he found some leftover pizza from the other night and grabbed the last beer. Dean might be pissed but it didn't matter because he wasn't even here to complain.

Sam piled a few slices onto a plate and stuck them into the microwave, leaning up against the counter as the appliance hummed and then beeped when it was done heating his pizza.

He took the plate out and sat down at the rickety kitchen table, taking large bites of pizza as he scanned over the homework he was avoiding. He still had Chemistry, an English paper to start (and finish) by tomorrow night and the wifi was cutting in and out. He had already complained about it once so he decided that he probably shouldn't do it again.

He rubbed his temples as a sigh of exasperation left his lips, looking over at the assignments that littered the kitchen table before he got up and decided that taking a shower could soothe his nerves.

While looking through the hamper of dirty clothes, he wondered where Dean had been off at. His brother never really gave him the specifics, he said that he would be going over to a friends house after school. At least, that's what he remembered hearing but at this point, his memory was hardly reliable.

He grabbed a pair of clean boxers as well as sweatpants and an over-sized sweatshirt, where he actually had to roll the sleeves up before he was able to do anything with his hands.

His bare feet were cold on the linoleum of the bathroom floor and he set all of his clothes onto the toilet, splashing his face a few times with cold water in an attempt to wake himself up but the dark circles were still there.

He couldn't remember when he started waking up in the middle of the night but he figured it was about the same time as John pushing the two of them to start hunting, which was when he was still fairly young.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he was able to identify the story behind each and every mark that covered him. Claw marks on his shoulder from a werewolf,

He shook himself out of his daze eventually, rubbing his eyes before he stripped down and stepped into the shower. He let out a slight noise of surprise as the water that hit him was very, _very_ cold but eventually became lukewarm, which was better than nothing.

He scrubbed his hair and cleaned it with the shitty motel quality shampoo that never felt like it cleaned his hair completely. They've never splurged on a full bottle of brand new shampoo so he couldn't comment on what quality haircare. Sam didn't even think that his brother washed his hair often enough to care. Sam on the other hand, religiously used shampoo and conditioner. Haircare was his religion and would always be a staple to him.

He got lost in his train of thought as he vigorously worked the shampoo into his hair, standing under the steady stream of water once he was done lathering it into his hair and letting the water rinse it out of his hair. He jumped slight as the front door slammed and a soft sigh left his lips, not necessarily in relief. 

After an internal disagreement with himself, he decided to cut his much needed shower short as he quickly conditioned his hair and lathered his body up with the bar of soap that seemed to strip his skin of anything. After he had rinsed himself off, he turned the handles as they squeaked and letting out a grumble as the spray of water stopped. He was glad he grabbed clothes before Dean had gotten back because at the moment, they weren't exactly on speaking terms and Sam knew better than to push his buttons. He always ended up doing it though.

Sam quickly dried himself off before slipping into his clothes, which clung to his still damp skin slightly but he didn't want to spend too much time in the shower or Dean would complain that he had to get in there for whatever reason. 

Upon opening the bathroom door, a small cloud of steam left with him as he tossed his towel into the pile of dirty clothes before taking a seat back at the table and opening his laptop lid, typing in his rather long password and doing everything he could to not meet Dean's eyes.

"How long are you going to ignore me for? I brought dinner."

"I already ate."

"Sammy..." 

It was followed with a sigh and Sam's eyes darted above his screen to look at his brother, raising an eyebrow as looked at Dean. 

"Don't start this shit with me again, Sam. I've been home for less than five minutes and I've been gone ever since the morning. How long until you can actually look at me and hold a conversation that isn't full of one word answers?"

It was Sam's turn to be silent and he looked back down at his laptop, which he put back onto the floor and replaced with the Trig homework he was going to try doing for the second time around. Dean sighed in exasperation and stood up, shrugging off his jacket before draping it over the chair and kicking off his boots as he laid back on the queen-sized bed. Silence engulfed the room and Dean listened to the repetitive noise of Sam typing for a few minutes before he sat up to look over at his brother.

"Look Sammy, m' sorry, okay? I don't know how many other times I can say it but I just... look I'm... I'm sorry." He stood up and walked toward Sam slowly, who was still intently focusing on the worksheet on the table. The closer Dean got, the more his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out just what the hell he was working on. He eventually took a seat across from Sam, resting his hands on the table as he looked at his brother's face.

He didn't think that he stared at him often but Sam probably told a different story, Dean's cheeks flushed the first few times that Sam had caught him staring but after that, he wasn't embarrassed when their eyes met. Dean admired him from afar often, but he loved watching him especially when he was deep in concentration. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly and he often chewed at his lower lip, his fingertips brushing through his hair unconsciously.

Sam finally looked up in the middle of solving a problem, Dean's green eyes on him causing a slight stir in his stomach. The attention was something he had gotten used to but it still made him a little skittish and his cheeks flushed slightly but he wouldn't admit it. He set down his pencil and leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest as both of them looked at each other.

"You're sorry?"

"Uh huh."

"Like... sorry sorry or like 'I'm sorry Sammy, I miss talking to you because you're my only real friend' sorry?"

That caused the corner of Dean's lips to quirk up into a small smile, causing him to roll his eyes slightly. "Bitch." Sam's lips quirked up as well and he let out a small laugh. "Jerk." He murmured back as both brothers seemed to loosen up and Sam eventually let out a sigh before he leaned in against the table and rested his arms on the surface.

"Look I know I got mad and it was dumb but... it bothered me. And I've been stressed out lately, between being stuck in the car for eighteen hours and then being hidden away in this stupid little motel while you go hunt and almost get yourself killed..." He got quiet for a minute before clearing his throat. "Just take me with you, my schoolwork will be fine if I tag along for a few days and it would make me feel better knowing that someone had your back." 

Dean gave him that look that usually would shut Sam up, a harsh frown set upon his face as he looked at him disapprovingly, arms crossed over his chest. He knew exactly what Dean would say and how he would say it but it didn't stop Sam from asking. 

"Sam..." He started, already feeling the oncoming headache that was bound to leave his temples pounding. "You already know what I'm going to say. You knew coming with me that I will not take you with me unless it is absolutely positive because you need to focus on school, Sam. You're too smart for this and don't act like you don't know that. You need this grades." He didn't finish off the sentence because he didn't want to talk about it. He didn't want to say 'college' because the word made his skin crawl, thinking about Sam off on a campus somewhere, becoming something he actually wanted to while leaving Dean behind to tackle everything else. 

"Don't 'Sam' me anything, Dean. I want to hunt." That was a lie, he didn't want to. He just wanted to have an excuse to be closer to his brother and to make sure he wasn't working himself too hard. "You can't just take on all this responsibility by yourself and John not being here doesn't mean that you have to protect me like I'm five years old again. I'm seventeen, Dean, let me do something for once in my fuckin' life." 

Sam watched as Dean clenched his jaw, an obvious sign of frustration with a slight twinge of anger in his eyes before it disappeared all together. "No, you're not coming with. I can call someone else to come with me." Someone that didn't mean as much to him. "You know that I can handle myself on my own." 

"Well maybe I want to take care of you! Maybe I want to be there when you get hurt because you've always been there for me! I'm tired of you binding your own wounds whenever you come back because you're afraid of... having me touching you or whatever. Just for once in your life, let someone else take care of you because you get all strung out and close yourself off into a little box and I never know if you're going to come out of it or not." 

There was silence in the room after Sam had raised his voice, a slight look of surprise on Dean's face as he licked his lips and sat back into his chair, clasping his hands onto his lap.

With a slight sigh of irritation, Sam got out of his chair and tugged a hoodie on before he stepped out of the motel room, sitting down on curb. He ran a hand through his damp hair and pulled the jacket in closer to him as he let out a soft noise of indignation. He didn't know why Dean couldn't just put two and two together already and realize that he was trying to look out for his brother. 

He didn't look back as the motel opened and shut again, Dean's footsteps heavy as he stepped over the gravel and then sat down next to his brother wordlessly. Sam chewed at his lower lip as he impatiently waited on his brother to say something, huffing a little when silence persisted. 

Dean on the other hand, didn't know where to start in the conversation and tried to piece his words together in the right way so that Sam wouldn't be pissed at him. He licked his lips once again before he started talking, his voice considerably quieter than it had been less than a few minutes ago. 

"I don't wanna see you get hurt, that's what... bothers me. You're real smart Sammy, you don't need to be hunting to prove anything to yourself or me. I rather you be here doing work because I know you can handle... doing normal stuff. You can go to school and excel and you know I can't do any of that shit." Dean paused again, really thinking through his words now. "And if you... if you really want to take care of me then... then that's fine. Don't fuss over me though, I know you will."

"You do the same thing to me." Sam murmured quietly, glancing over at his brother. "But I'll try to, at least not that much." A small smile made it's way onto his lips. "But not even one hunt?"

Dean let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "One. But that's it. Then it's back to hitting the books because you're the brains and I can't do whatever the hell kind of work you're doing now." Sam let out a soft laugh as he nudged his brother's shoulder. "It's called Trig, it's honestly useless." Dean rolled his eyes. "Any math is useless to me unless it's addition or subtraction."

Sam cracked another smile at that, leaning into his brother without thinking about it that much and being slightly surprised when Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders loosely.

"You're not too bad, Sammy."

"You think so?"

Dean grinned lopsidedly as he ruffled his brothers hair affectionately before looking out at the cars that drove along the road parallel to the parking lot of the motel. They were both silent, Sam basking in his brothers warmth unapologetically. 

Sam had started to doze off against Dean's side, the comforting smell of whiskey and oil from Baby surrounding him. "Come on, let's go to bed." Dean gently shook him, to which Sam murmured something unintelligibly as he moved in closer to Dean's side. 

Dean was getting tired of sitting on this curb and his legs were starting to cramp up. But he didn't just want to leave a sleepy Sam out here. He glanced over at his brother before he stood up and leaned over to gingerly pick up Sam, grunting slightly as he shifted to hold him bridal style back into the motel.

Once inside. he set Sam down onto his bed and tugged off his sweatshirt before tossing it somewhere into the middle of the room, pulling off his sneakers as well as he tucked his brother in, for old times sake. He hesitated before he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against his forehead. "G'night Sammy." He whispered before he turned off the lights in the kitchen and then the one by their beds before he climbed into his own, burrowing in underneath the sheets.

"G'night De." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little one-shot (I will probably do tons of them because I do have many, many ideas) but I thought of the idea last night and I couldn't waste good thoughts. There could be errors since I am uploading while I am slightly tired but otherwise, thank you for reading!  
> P.S. I promise that I'll write something soon that won't just be about the both of them.


End file.
